Talk:Iwagakure Bodyguard
Article name Is the unnamed really necessary? I see no problem with him being listed as Iwakagure Bodyguard until his name is divulged. Omnibender - Talk - 21:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :I never claimed to be a great namer. Go ahead. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:46, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Besides the point that there were other shinobi from Iwa that served as bodyguards and the name "Iwagakure Bodyguard" is a broad term why not use "Tsuchikage Bodyguard" instead?Not what I meant to say anyway, that doesn't look like a chain he has on it seems more like appendages on the collar of his clothes --Cerez365 (talk) 22:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :That is more reasonable with the image, and practical too. Go ahead. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) What about "Onoki's Bodyguard?" Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Status The fact that all the other shinobi present were high level adivosers, indicates that this was this guy's job as well. Moreover, if Onoki just wanted muscle, he could have brought the previous two. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 21:56, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :What?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :: lol i understood that sorta =\ I doubt the Kages would bring anyone below the rank of Jonin with them as bodyguards. And Shikaku isn't an advisor, he's just the Head Jonin so we can't assume that this dude from Iwagakure is an advisor as well. Also you know nothing of his skill so don't assume that he isn't "muscle"...--Cerez365 (talk) 22:05, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I had the above argument on his page and it got deleted. And before that someone hacked it so that it did not even make sense. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:00, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It was probably deleted, as it has either no basis or is not relevant to anything. The comment itself sounds, in my opinion, speculative and for no reason at all, insults Kurotsuchi and Akatsuchi.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:03, June 9, 2010 :::::Shikaku's role though involves representing the rank and file, plus Tsunade did tolerate his advice. More to the point, the Nara clan is known for its brains more than its power. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:08, June 9, 2010 (UTC) And that effects what Iwagakure would bring because...?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:10, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::6/7 is suggestive. Onoki is old and may have memory problems. He cannot guage the reactions of everyone at the table at once (unless he has some hidden Byakugan hidden away of course). The previous meeting was not expected to bring much forward, he was not interested at all really, know he knows it is a fight for survival and needs all the help he can get. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:14, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Of course his advice was tolerated, but that doesn't make him an adviser. His purpose as Head Jonin is to represent the interests of his fellow shinobi not advise Tsunade, that's an official capacity for Homura and Koharu. And I'm sure as you've seen with the Nara clan, he wouldn't have much problems with an opponent because of that brain. I won't disagree with you as to why Tsunade brought him along as his intelligence would've been very valuable especially since he's part of the war council --Cerez365 (talk) 22:16, June 9, 2010 (UTC) this is the man that can remember fighting Madara, and how the Raikage used to be when he was younger,,,i doubt he has "memory problems" --Cerez365 (talk) 22:17, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :Fair enough. What about the rest though? And as for the Nara, I did not say they were weak, what I meant was that indeed it is their minds that are dangerous. And as I said before, if he is like his son, he would have been able to get a good read on the other Shinobi. Remember Shikamaru when he http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/324/14/ analyzed Hidan? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:22, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :And again, what does that have to do with the Tsuchikage's guard? Shikaku's presence sounds like a Konoha issue, not a Iwa one.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:23, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::6/7 is suggestive. Onoki cannot guage the reactions of everyone at the table at once (unless he has some hidden Byakugan hidden away of course). The previous meeting was not expected to bring much forward, he was not interested at all really, know he knows it is a fight for survival and needs all the help he can get. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 22:25, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Well, one way or other, this jonnin (speculation, but I doubt he is chunin) must be high-ranked and skilled shinobi, when he would replace Kurotsuchi or Akatsuchi as Onoki's bodyguard. But since they arre all allies now, he would act as an advisor, just like Shikaku or Mabui (speculation, we dont know about her full combat possibilities). As said already, we must wait to see this guy in the fight to decide what is his role here, if as bodyguard, or advisor. And advisor doesnt means he reminds Onoki things because Onoki forgots them, but more like saying his thoughts about some decisions and so.VolteMetalic (talk) 20:33, July 28, 2011 (UTC) i think he is jonin also Deletion Is deleting this article necessary? He must be important at least if not powerful (which is highly unlikely). Perhaps the Fourth Databook might tell us something about him, we should at least wait until then. (talk) 05:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Deleting this article is not necessary. Besides more people rely on these little known, unnamed characters than some would even think to consider. People come to this site for facts, plots, character info, etc. Even if he may not seem important in cannon it's characters like this that can be a real aid to fannon. Those who write their own Fanfictions that take place in a village other than Konoha either have to go OC nuts or they dig around her and pull people like the Tsuchikage's Bodyguard up and give them a higher purpose than Kishimoto does. Every space-filling, no named character can become a vital point in any Fanfiction story.- Freewofl17 Should we really delete this? --IndxcvNovelist (Talk to Me) 05:17, April 10, 2012 (UTC) So uh why is this guy still around? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 04:41, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Nameless Bodyguard Unless someone can actually find information about his bodyguard, I say we should just delete this article. He hasn't done anything pivotal to the plot and, from what I can remember when I seen him, didn't say anything. All we really know is that he's a bodyguard to the Tsuchikage, we don't know his name, abilities, how he became a bodyguard in the first place, the list goes on. Discuss below... --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 13:36, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :All the information known about the guard is already in his article, so your request is a bit redundant. Non-pivotal roles don't always equal not having articles, we have named character with less information. These articles were supposed to be deleted a while ago, it's just that a sysop hasn't gotten around to it and all the discussions about them have died.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:41, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::They were? ::Even if that's true, I'd advise doing what Speysider did for all such articles; tag it and start a discussion on its talk page. If there are previous discussions where someone has expressed the belief that the article be deleted, link to those too. ''~SnapperT '' 17:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) This article is one few of those that I definitely agree should be deleted.--Elveonora (talk) 17:43, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :I've tagged a further two nameless character articles for deletion. And I don't ever remember a sysop being asked to delete these pages. A forum was made to discuss this, but it died and nothing came out of it. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 17:53, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Got this over with. Omnibender - Talk - 01:41, April 5, 2013 (UTC)